warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Baypaw
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Baykit |apprentice=Baypaw |mother=Sorrelstripe |sister=Myrtlepaw |foster brother=Flamepaw |foster sister=Finchpaw |mentor=Mousewhisker |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Squirrelflight's Hope, ''Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Baypaw is a golden tabby tom with white splotches. Baypaw is a ThunderClan apprentice under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories with Mousewhisker as his mentor. He was born as Baykit to Sorrelstripe along with his sister Myrtlepaw. His foster siblings were Flamepaw and Finchpaw, and he was later apprenticed as Baypaw. History In The Broken Code ''Lost Stars :Baykit, along with his sister Myrtlekit, are briefly seen tumbling around with Flamekit and Finchkit while their mothers listen to the Clan meeting. Later, he and Myrtlekit play with Sparkpelt's kits while being monitored by Sorrelstripe. When Bramblestar's body is brought to camp, he sadly stares at it. The Silent Thaw :Baypaw asks his mentor, Mousewhisker, when they are going to train while waiting for Squirrelflight to send them on patrol. However, Squirrelflight fails to appear, so they decide to go without being ordered and Lilyheart, Cinderheart, and their apprentices join them. Later, Needlepaw introduces Rootpaw to him and Myrtlepaw at the Gathering and remarks that ThunderClan cats have strange names. Baypaw and his sister later listen to Graystripe, who is telling them a story. In the ''Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope :His mother nurses Sparkpelt's kits after the death of Flickerkit and Larksong. Squirrelflight spots Baykit and Myrtlekit sleeping with their mother, and Sorrelstripe is exhausted nursing all four kits. When Squirrelflight's spirit visits ThunderClan, she spots Sorrelstripe and her kits outside the nursery. Trivia Interesting facts *Baypaw and his sister have WindClan ancestry through Crowfeather. *Despite being older than Flamepaw and Finchpaw, they were apprenticed after them. **Furthermore, all four apprentices were apprenticed by Bramblestar's impostor. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Sorrelstripe: Sister: :Myrtlepaw: Foster sister: :Finchpaw: Foster brother: :Flamepaw: Grandfather: :Lionblaze: Uncles: :Fernsong: :Snaptooth: Aunts: :Hollytuft: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: Great-grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: Great-grandfathers: :Crowfeather: :Brackenfur: Great-uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: Great-aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Half-great-uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Half-great-uncles/aunts: :Crowfeather and Nightcloud's kits: Great-great-uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-great-aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-great-aunts/uncles: :Two unnamed kits: Half-great-uncle: :Eaglekit: Great-great-grandfathers: :Firestar: :Whitestorm: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter Great-great-grandmothers: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Jake: :Redtail: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: Great-great-great-aunts: :Princess: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: Great-great-great-uncles: :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: Great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-great-great-great-grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-great-great-aunts: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-great-great-great-uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-great-great-great uncles/aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great-reat-great-half-uncles: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-great-great-half-aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-great-great-great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-great-great-great-uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-great-great-great-great-great-aunt: :Sweetbriar: First cousins: :Thriftear: :Bristlefrost: :Flipclaw: Second cousins: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Larksong: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Applepaw: :Woodpaw: Distant Ancestors: :Windstar's mother: :Gorsestar's mother: :Windstar's sister: :Gorsestar: :Windstar: :Micah's mother: :Micah: :Moth Flight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Bubbling Stream: :Honey Pelt: :Spider Paw: :Blue Whisker: :Blue Whisker's three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision manga section) |''See more''}} Tree Genetic Foster Quotes External links * Notes and references ru:Заливчикde:Lorbeerjungesfr:Baypawfi:Baypaw Category:Males Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Apprentices Category:The Silent Thaw characters